


Fragments of Memories

by FandomBringer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki Laufeyson x Original Character, Mixed Signals, Multi, NSFW, PWP, Plot Twists, Sexual Tension, Smut, Thor (2011) - Freeform, Thor: Ragnarok, Thor: The Dark World, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBringer/pseuds/FandomBringer
Summary: Hazel stared up into his green eyes, "Why..?" she whispered, "Why me..?" Hazel said hoarsely. He merely gazed down at her, his hand slowly moving to caress her cheek with a featherlight touch. Loki said nothing for a moment, losing himself in her deep eyes for the millionth time."Because, my little flame," Loki spoke in his deep, smooth, velvety voice, the pad of his thumb gently wiping a stray tear from her cheek."You are much more special than you think."





	1. Prologue ~ Hazel Lacroix

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya dear reader! :) Welcome to Fragments of Memories, I hope you enjoy this story as much I as I do, and have fun reading it!  
> DISCLAIMER: I have NOT read any of the Marvel Comics, and I have seen MOST of the Marvel Movies, so please, I apologize for any mistakes I may make along the way. I also apologize for before-hand if I portray any of the characters wrong in the story. Also, feel free to skip this part of the story, as it is just lore on my OC, but there will be some key details. ;)  
> But please, sit back, relax, and enjoy the story! :D
> 
> WARNING:  
> This part contains an infant child dying, it will happen after the squiggly lines, so if you are uncomfortable with this, feel free to skip ahead, another set of squiggly lines will indicate the end of that part.  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if it seems a bit rushed, as it is quite late and I just wrote this prologue on a whim. ^^'

 

A little girl of six ran about, a bubbly grin on her face as she ran through the flower field. Her dirty blonde hair whipping in the wind behind her, her bare feet taking her as fast as she could go, the dirt shifting beneath her as she ran. “Hazel!” a feminine voice called, Hazel giggled loudly, her green eyes shining proudly as she soon came to a stop, holding her stuffed dragon tightly. A taller woman rushed to her side, panting heavily, worry written all over her face. “Please don’t run off like that sweetheart.” the woman sighed, gently raking a hand through her daughter’s hair. “Okay mommy!” the girl chimed happily, a grin on her face as she looked up at her mother. She was about 5”4, long dirty-blonde hair that reached her waist, kind green eyes, and rather nice features. “Come on now Haz, daddy’s waiting back for us beneath the tree,” she smiled kindly, gently taking Hazel’s small hand in her own and leading her back to the said tree where her father waited. His skin was coal black, cracked and rough, cracks ran along every inch of his body, from which a soft orange-red glow emitted, dark horns sticking out of his forehead and curving back slightly above his head, but the rest of his body was concealed by the clothing he wore. His fiery eyes bore into Martha’s and Hazel’s, “Come, sit, let us dine.” he said in a deep voice, a warm smile on his lips as he made room for his wife and daughter, Martha gently sat Hazel down on the blanket, Hazel smiling as she greeted her father happily. Gulbrand* chuckled lowly, gently ruffling her dirty blonde hair, prompting Hazel to giggle happily. Martha smiled as she dug through their picnic basket, pulling out some Tupperware containers and eating utensils. She set them to the side, soon going over to their small cooler to bring out some water and soda, handing water to Hazel and Gulbrand.

“Thank you, mommy!” Hazel grinned, peering up at her as she opened the cold water, taking a long sip. “You’re welcome, sweetie.” Martha chuckled, smiling as she began to open the plastic containers, Gulbrand handing each of them a spoon and fork. “This is for you,” Gulbrand handed Hazel an open Tupperware that had some meat and rice, along with some cute little dinosaur shaped cookies on the side, Hazel grinned happily, gently setting Mr. Dragon down beside her to begin eating. “Thank you, daddy!” she exclaimed, grabbing her spoon and fork so she could eat. “You’re welcome, dear.” he nodded with a small smile, soon going to grab his own container. Martha smiled as they ate together, Hazel swinging side-to-side ever so slightly, Gulbrand eating silently with a small smile dancing on his lips. A gentle breeze wafted over the field, the vibrant green grass swaying in the wind, flowers dancing gracefully. The tree’s branches above them rustled softly, a few leaves cascading down in the family. Hazel smiled, a warm feeling filling her chest as she looked into the distance blithely, her hazel eyes shining with joy as she looked around the nature-y area.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hazel frowned as she kneeled beside her mother, gently dabbing at her forehead with a cold wet cloth, Martha wailed in agony as she pushed her second child out, Gulbrand assisting with the childbirth. “You’re doing swell Martha,” he coaxed, “His little head is just poking out,” Gulbrand said gently. “Come on mommy, I know you can do it.” Hazel encouraged, gently taking her mother’s hand, wincing in pain when she squeezed it tightly. Martha cried out in pain, giving one final push, a loud cry filled the room, but it didn’t last for long. Gulbrand took the ashen boy into his arms, Martha panting tiredly, silently watching her husband with half-lidded eyes. He wrapped the child in a blue cloth after cleaning him off, holding the swaddle close to his chest. Suddenly, the swaddle began to burn, the boy crying out in pain as the fire soon grew, eating at Gulbrand, but he was immune to it. “Gulbrand!” Martha called meekly, eyes wide as she watched the infant child burst into flames, Hazel quickly stood, rushing over to try and help put out the flames. Gulbrand did everything in his power to suppress the flames as well, but nothing seemed to work. The baby wailed in cries as the flames consumed him, and soon enough, the swaddle and child was reduced to nothing but ash.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A soft whimper escaped Hazel’s throat, she turned on her heel and quickly left the room, tears streaming down her cheeks as she rushed away into their backyard. She said nothing as she heard Gulbrand call out her name. Hazel sniffled as she gently slid the glass sliding door shut after stepping out, she shut her eyes tightly, a large frown on her face as the tears continued to flow. _‘It isn’t fair…’_ she thought bitterly, _‘I get to live, and my baby brother burns to ashes…’_ Hazel wiped her nose with the back of her hand to prevent any more snot from running down her upper lip. Hazel sat beneath the tree planted in their backyard, bringing her knees close to her chest as her arms limply laid beside her. She slowly tilted her head back, leaning it against the trunk as she opened her eyes, staring up into the green canopy above her. Hazel’s eyes glistened with tears as she heard her mother’s loud cries of agony, she had just lost her newborn after all, and through one of the most painful ways, there was. Hazel couldn’t help but feel the guilt swell up inside her, why had the fire consumed him? Why did it have to consume him? Then it suddenly dawned on her.

_Would the same thing have happened to her if she wasn’t strong enough? If she was too weak to fight back the flames that threatened to eat her alive just after being born?_

Hazel shook her head, ridding her mind of the thought. Now wasn’t the time to sulk about herself, she had just lost her baby brother, and watched him slowly burn. Just the thought of it sent shivers down her spine and caused more tears to fall from her eyes, Hazel sniffled, shaking her head once more as she rubbed her eyes. They were as puffy as could be, the redness practically making them stand out as she slowly lowered her hands. Sadness shone in her eyes as she stared off into the distance, a breeze gently wafting over the fenced area, causing the branches to sway above her. She shut her eyes as leaves gently fell around her, one seemingly brushing her cheek and wiping away her tears, Hazel shut her eyes tightly, fastening her arms around her legs and hugging them even closer as she rested her head on her knees. She knew she would eventually have to suck it up and move on, as much as she wanted to, Hazel knew she couldn’t mourn forever, and that’s what bugged her. How quickly she got over things that were important to her, especially when they were dire events like these. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gulbrand ( Norse )= Sword of the divine.


	2. Daydream

The cheering of the crowd snapped Hazel awake, confusion filling her to the brim. She seemed to be standing in an arena of sorts, the tan gravel shifting beneath her- “Paws!?” Hazel cried out, she took a step forward, but she tried to stop herself. “Stop! Stop!” Hazel struggled, but she wasn’t in control of her body. A man stood across from her, pleading for mercy. “Mercy?!” a voice said gruffly, Hazel figured that it was the voice of the body she was inhabiting, but yet, it sounded so familiar.

“You think you deserve mercy?! After what you did to your family?! Your wife and kids?!” the feminine voice shouted, each word causing the male to cry out in agony as he clutched his head. “I didn’t know! Please! I didn’t know!” he repeated, Hazel felt herself surge forward, her hand arching to unsheath her claws. “Wait…” Hazel murmured. “You, Jalik Malcone,” she said, baring her teeth with a scowl. “Are hereby sentenced to death for the murder of your wife and two infant children.” Jalik cried out as Hazel lunged for him, she felt her claws rake across his neck, inflicting a deep incision across his neck. The crimson liquid poured out, some spurting out at Hazel, droplets of blood splattering onto her cheek. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as gurgling noises escaped his mouth, blood dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. Hazel gagged as she saw her claws coated in the blood of Jalik, she shut her eyes tightly as the scene soon faded to black.

“-Lacroix? Ms. Lacroix?” a gentle hand shook her awake, Hazel shot up with a soft gasp, now realizing where she was. “Professor, I’m so sorry I-” the female held a hand up, holding Hazel’s typed essay in the other. “Don’t worry about it Hazel, but,” Professor Lilian handed her the essay paper, a bright red number reading ‘100%’ was at the top, “I don’t mind if you fall asleep, as long as you’re passing my class and participate every now and then, then you’re in the clear.” Lilian rambled, peering at Hazel with warm brown eyes, “And, please, get some rest. If you can’t, I can always refer you to a professional.” she sent the girl a kind smile. Hazel pursed her lips, soon looking up at Lilian. “I think I would like that Professor. Thank you,” Hazel replied with a kind smile, “I’m still wanting to become a doctor, and I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to do just that if I fail your class.” Hazel chuckled nervously as she tucked the graded paper into her backpack. “Right you are,” Lilian chuckled as well, she fished through her slack pant’s pocket and pulled out a business card. “You can contact him anytime you’d like. He usually answers from nine to four, I’ll let him know that you’ll dial him up later.” Lilian nodded, Hazel, thanking her as she took the card, inspecting the name. “Her eyes practically flew across the room. “Doctor Bruce Banner?!” Hazel breathed out, “Professor, how do you-” “Perks of being one of the top psychologists in the field.” Lilian said modestly, grinning slightly as Hazel’s eyes began to sparkle with excitement.

“Thank you so, so much professor. I don’t know how I can ever repay you.” Hazel said worriedly, a frown dancing on her lips as she slowly stood. “You can repay me by going home, eating healthy, and getting a good night’s rest.” Lilian placed her hands on her hips in a motherly fashion, staring Hazel down. The girl huffed with a small smile, “You got me there professor.” Hazel chuckled, “Good night professor.” Hazel said as she left the classroom, “Good night Hazel.” Lilian called after the girl. A smile found its way to her lips as she exited the building, the New York city line filled her with a sense of home and warmth. She inhaled deeply, gripping the straps of her backpack as she made her way to her apartment near the campus grounds. Hazel looked around, raising a brow as the saw a crowd at the shawarma place she usually went to for a late-night snack. Sighing, she gave in to her curiosity and made her way to the small restaurant, now seeing why there was such a big commotion. There sat the Avengers, Thor and Hulk having an eating contest, Steve Rodgers having a slightly amused look on his face, Tony Stark watching with a smirk, Black Widow smiling at the sight, and a raven-haired male watching with a bored look on his face. Hazel stopped in her tracks, doing a once over of the dark haired male. He had rather pale skin, sharp cheekbones, and jawline, raven hair that was shoulder-length and tousled at the end, Hazel paled when his green eyes locked onto her green ones. She nearly punched herself then and there for not recognizing him. He was Loki, God of Mischief, Prince of Asgard, brother of Thor, and son of Odin, _‘Oh, and he also tried to enslave all of humanity,’_ a voice quipped in the back of her head.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Loki narrowed his eyes as if challenging her to stare back longer. Hazel gulped softly, quickly tearing her eyes off of him and turning on her heel to rush away, a deep frown etched onto her lips as she soon approached her apartment complex. Hazel pushed through the glass door,  letting out a soft sigh of relief as she began to trudge up the steps. Stopping on the second level, Hazel pushed the exit door open and shuffled towards her door. She unlocked it, closing the door behind her once she entered. Hazel kicked her shoes off, tossing her jacket onto the armrest of the couch and sauntering towards the kitchen. Plopping her backpack onto one of the barstools, she gravitated to the fridge, opening the metal box, she fished through it and pulled out some mochi she had bought just yesterday. Her mind trailed elsewhere, Hazel began to think about Loki. He was quite dangerous, but when looking back, he wasn’t wearing his Asgardian attire. Instead, he wore an all black suit, his hair messily done, and if Hazel was honest, it made Loki’s handsome features only stand out more.

Hazel gagged at the thought, a piece of the mochi getting stuck in her throat. Wheezing, she whacking her chest a few times, wincing in pain as she did so, but at least the piece flew out of her mouth at long last. She shook her head and strode to her backpack, plucking the business card from the pocket on the side. Sighing, Hazel grabbed her phone, unlocking the device before putting in the number on the card. Anxiety beginning to settle in as she waited for Doctor Banner to answer. _‘Maybe he’s busy… Yeah, I should call back later. Yep, okay-’_ “Hello, this is Doctor Bruce Banner,” he spoke kindly, Hazel cleared her throat, "Hi, Dr. Banner, my professor, Lilian, told me to give you a call?” Hazel spoke cursing herself for sounding stupid. “Oh, yes, Lilian tells me you’re having trouble sleeping?” Bruce replied, “Yes.” Hazel spoke, saying nothing as Bruce cleared his throat. “Do you think you can come to the tower tomorrow, Ms. Lacroix?” he questioned, prompting Hazel to choke on yet another piece of mochi. “Are you alright?” Bruce asked worriedly, Hazel gagging as she swallowed the treat.” Yes,” she replied hoarsely, “Sorry, something got stuck in my throat.” Hazel huffed, her face burning with embarrassment. “I can email you the details for tomorrow because I’ll need to take readings of your brain to determine what’s affecting you.” he informed her, “Of course Dr. Banner, thank you.” Hazel nodded, throwing the foam plate away. “Anytime Ms. Lacroix, and if you have any questions, feel free to email me and I’ll try getting back to you as quick as possible.” he rambled, prompting Hazel to chuckle softly. “Thanks again, Dr. Banner. I’ll see you tomorrow, good night.” “You’re quite welcome. Good night.” Hazel gave a soft sigh as she hung up, deciding that a nice, hot, bubble bath would probably help her unwind (along with some melatonin, but that was for later).

She silently trod down the hallway connected to her room, gently pushing through the door. Her queen-sized bed rested up against the wall, a white canopy hanging above the decently sized mattress. Hazel hummed softly as she padded over to her dresser, grabbing a pair of shorts, a shirt, and undergarments. She plucked a small glass of lavender essential oil and some Epsom salt, silently entering the bathroom. Setting her clothes down, she put the oil and salt on the edge of the bathtub, running the hot water and letting it fill the tub.  Once it was full enough and hot enough, she stripped herself of her clothing, slowly sinking into the water. Sighing, Hazel slowly undid her hair, she laid on the back wall of the tub, she submerged herself underwater for a moment before resurfacing. Hazel wiped her face and pushed her hair back, she poured some salt into the water and put a few drops of the oil in as well. Hazel gently stirred the water with her hand, mixing the oil and salt. She slowly sank into the water, only leaving her nose and up above the water. Hazel shut her eyes, inhaling deeply, letting out a long exhale.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	3. Check-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hazel's face claim is Sage Tullis, she's very pretty. :)
> 
> I also apologize for the late update (almost 2 weeks) hehehehe and if this chapter seems a bit rushed ;;  
> I just got out of school, so I will try my best to update once a week! :D
> 
> Word Count: 1771  
> Warnings: None

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hazel groaned as she threw her arms over her head, trying to drown out the sound of her blaring alarm. Sighing, she slowly sat up, slamming her palm down on the screen of her phone. After finally killing the alarm, she begrudgingly stood up, plucking the hanger from her dresser and undressing with a huff. She slipped the black button-up blouse on, putting on some blue jeans and a cardigan. She searched for her hairbrush, chuckling softly when she saw her American Short-haired cat, Fireball, guarding the said item. Hazel smiled slightly, gently scratching the ginger cat behind the ear with a giggle. “Do I need to pay a fee to get my brush?” Hazel hummed, Fireball meowed in agreement, purring as he leaned into her touch. Hazel pulled away, going to her nightstand and pulling out a cat treat bag. She grabbed a treat, tossing the bag back in and shutting the drawer.

Fireball mewled, now standing from his spot and hopping down, trotting over to Hazel. She set the treat down in front of him, walking back over to the brush. Hazel took it and quickly brushed her hair, checking the time over her shoulder. “Oh shit…” she said softly, “I’m gonna be late!” Hazel cried. Hazel tossed the brush onto her bed, rushing to the bathroom to grab her toothbrush. Scrubbing at her teeth furiously, Hazel slipped her socks on with one hand and put her shoes on. She rushed back to the bathroom, spitting the paste out and rinsing her mouth. Quickly rinsing the toothbrush, she tossed it onto the counter before rushing back to her room. Hazel threw items into her mini-purse, soon snatching her phone from her nightstand as she practically flew out of her room.

“Be good Fireball!” Hazel called out as she shut the door behind her, locking it before rushing to the stairwell door. She flew down the steps, bursting through the backdoor and running into the busy streets of New York. Hazel flagged down an Uber, asking them to bring her to the Avenger’s Tower. The driver rose a brow but obliged, beginning the decently long drive. Hazel internally groaned, facepalming before grabbing her phone to email Dr. Banner beforehand. ‘Hi Dr. Banner, good morning! I’m afraid I’ll be a bit late to my appointment today, so if you’re busy, I don’t mind if we reschedule. Sincerely, Hazel.’ she typed up, letting out a shaky breath as she sent the email. Hazel shut her eyes, leaning her head back against the seat, the driver clearing his throat snapped her out of her thoughts. “We’re here miss, and please, pay up,” he said, looking at her through the rear-view mirror, “Right, right, sorry.” Hazel quickly paid the man through the app before exiting the vehicle.

“Thanks!” Hazel called as the male drove away, she jogged into the building, gripping her bag strap tightly. Approaching the reception desk, she peered at the woman seated there. “Um, hello,” Hazel started, prompting the girl to look up, “Name and business, please?” she replied in a bored tone. “Oh, um… Hazel Lacroix and Dr. Banner asked me to come in for a checkup today,” she stated, the woman typed away for a moment, “I’m afraid I can’t find your name in Dr. Banner’s schedule.” Hazel frowned, “What..?” she said murmured. “Ah,” a voice boomed behind her, causing Hazel to turn around, she nearly fainted then and there. Thor was striding towards her, his grey sweater merely highlighting his arm muscles even more. The sparkly look in her eyes disappeared when she saw Loki trailing behind Thor,  “You must be Hazel! Dr. Banner asked me to fetch you.” the Asgardian grinned, Hazel giving a meek nod as Thor slung an arm around her shoulder. She could’ve sworn she just saw her soul fly out of her body then and there. The elevator doors opened, the three of them filing into the mechanical box. “I’m afraid we’ll have to make a stop first, Lady Hazel,” Thor nodded, soon stuffing his hands into his pockets after pressing a button.  
Loki crossed his arms with a scoff, “Honestly brother,” he began, “This is a waste of time.” he snarled bitterly, his green eyes glowering at Hazel for a moment before they darted elsewhere. Hazel slightly hated how he wore an all black suit, she silently trailed her eyes down his body, hungrily drinking in all of his features. Pale skin, sharp green eyes, drastically sharp jawline, slightly kempt black hair, a rather round ass. Hazel giggled softly to herself, Loki catching wind of the noise and looking at her now. She hadn’t noticed his stare as she was thinking his butt cheeks were two halves of a stress ball, just waiting and begging to be squeezed. Hazel was snapped out of her thoughts when Loki cleared his throat, sending her a sly smirk as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Loki slowly leaned over her, his breath ghosting on her ear, “Like what you see, little flame?” he cooed huskily before striding ahead of Thor, Thor raising a brow at this. He soon turned to Hazel, leading her out of the elevator. “I’ll only be a moment, Lady Hazel.” he nodded, patting her shoulder as they stopped outside of his room. Thor entered, leaving Loki and Hazel in the hallway. Loki leaned on the wall with his shoulder, his arms crossed across his chest. Hazel frowned as she picked at her nails nervously, shifting uncomfortably as she felt Loki’s sharp gaze on her. “You are not what you seem,” he started, locking eyes with Hazel for a moment, “Excuse me..?” she replied meekly, slowly looking up at Loki. He strode towards her, his chin tilted up as he peered down at her with a scrutinizing gaze.

Hazel squeaked as Loki slammed his hands on either side of the wall, trapping her in his arms. She looked up at him, the color draining from her face as Loki’s expression darkened when they locked eyes. He smelled of pine and mint, if only his personality matched the sweet scent. “I will put an end to this game of yours pet.” he snarled, his voice sending shivers down her spine as she looked away from him. “I… I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Hazel whispered, holding her hands close to her chest, a hand clamped around the necklace her parents had gotten for her. Loki slammed his fist against the wall, right next to Hazel’s head. Hazel yelped at the notion, shutting her eyes tightly as she saw Loki’s hand appear in front of her face. She flinched when his index finger and thumb grabbed her chin with such delicacy, Hazel barely even felt his touch. Loki tilted her head upwards, she slowly opened her eyes, their green orbs locking together. “Do not lie to me,” he said in a softer tone, silence filtered in as Hazel lost herself in his deep green eyes. “Brother!” Thor’s voice boomed, Loki quickly pulled away, almost as if he had been burned by her touch.

“Are you alright Lady Hazel?” he asked worriedly as he approached her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder and looking her in the eyes. “Um…” she recollected herself, shaking her head slightly before giving a meek, “Yes.” Thor soon removed his hand from her shoulder, placing it on the small of her back, beginning to lead her to the elevator, Loki putting quite a distance between them. “I told Dr. Banner that you will be late due to my clumsiness,” he announced, pressing a button once his brother entered. “Thank you, Thor,” Hazel said softly, sending the blonde a kind smile, “You’re quite welcome,” Thor replied, returning the smile. The trio was silent as the elevator ascended, Hazel shifting uncomfortably as she felt Loki’s gaze on her yet again.

She let out a sigh of relief as they soon came to the needed level, the ding prompting the doors to slide open, employees stepping to the side as they exited, some people gawking at Thor, whilst some looked at Loki fearfully. “His facility is right here,” Thor said, the glass door sliding open automatically, “Ah, Miss Lacroix!” Bruce looked up from his work, holding his hand out for Hazel to shake once he stopped in front of her. Hazel took his hand, giving it a firm shake, “Its nice to finally meet you in person, Dr. Banner.” she affirmed, slowly pulling her hand away. “The pleasure is mine, and please, call me Bruce,” he nodded, sending her a kind smile before turning to Thor and Loki. “Thank you for bringing her in one piece,” he nodded once more. “No problem Banner. Safe travels Lady Hazel.” he pat her back gently before dragging Loki out of the room. “Now,” the doctor turned back to her, “If you will have a seat please.” Bruce gestured to the chair, Hazel silently sinking into the seat. “I apologize before-hand if I make any mistakes, its been a while since I’ve done things like this,” he said, sticking a few patches to her temples and to the back of her head. He soon walked over to a holographic monitor, beginning to tap away at it. He pulled out another holographic screen, one that showed her current brain activity, Hazel gave a soft chuckle, prompting the screen to light up, displaying what parts of her brain were currently working. “Good, the readings are finally working,” Bruce smiled, turning to face Hazel once more, “I’m going to give you some Avinol PM, alright? You’ll wake up in a few hours.” he nodded, fishing the pills from one of the medicine cabinets. Bruce fetched her a small cup of water, handing her a pill and the cup of water. “Don’t worry.” he chuckled, seeing her worried and unsure facial expression, “I’m not going to kidnap you or anything.” Bruce reassured her, “Of course not…” Hazel murmured, meekly returning the smile. She stared down at the pill for a moment. Hazel popped the small tablet into her mouth, throwing her head back and using the water to help her down it.

She thanked Bruce as he took the cup, throwing it into the trash. A haze began to overtake her, but it would take a bit for her to really fall asleep. Her vision soon began to blur as the medicine kicked in, she saw Bruce’s figure going over to the brain-monitor. Hazel’s breathing slowed as she soon fell asleep, her eyes fluttering shut and her body going limp.

Hazel was in for a wild ride.

 

 

 


End file.
